


Romanceishs From Alternate Universes

by minuseven



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: ALL the alternate universes!, Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Only in some very different worlds: Konoka/Tsukuyomi, 30x100words<br/>- Not even in Kingdom Hearts: Lightning/Yuna, 10x222words<br/>- Also happening if things were different: Asami/Korra, 10X200words</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Konoka/Tsukuyomi

**1\. Acting/Film Stars**

In two steps, Tsukuyomi was out of her frilly dress (and she really should hang that properly) and into the shower. The warm water was divine. She sighed loudly as streams of water ran down her back and through her hair. That part was always the work, of course. Since she was blonde, the blood (fake) contrasted really well and gave for a spectacular effect.

Cleaning up was a pain. But if there was one highlight, it was the showers. And the company they provided her with. She grasped Konoe's hands before they could grope her breasts from behind.

Showtime.

 

**2\. Apocalypse/Dystopian**

In the middle of the red desert, there is a hut made from black bones and red hides.

Every day, a woman with sun hair rises as the torching sun touches down. She lifts a card and in a flash, wings made of swords carry her out to the hunt. She hunts red-skinned, black-boned winged demons that call her sister.

Every day, by the time she comes back, a woman with night hair is at the door. She isn't waiting for her, just looking at the white skies. She doesn't see it.

Night-hair's eyes are empty.

Sun-hair's eyes are tortured.

 

**3\. BDSM**

The gloved hand tilts her chin up, then pulls her to her feet. Suddenly, she's eye-level with the mistress.

The mistress' sharp nails are drawing blood. Her legs are too shaky to hold her up properly. But she doesn't move, paralyzed by the mistress' purple eyes. Like a predator's. Only when a blood drops runs down her neck do the eyes release hers. Konoka gasps for air.

And a tongue runs up her jugular. “You will come back.” The mistress smiles with satisfaction.

Only when she's out, dazed and shivering, does she realize she doesn't even have the blonde's name.

 

**4\. Coffee Shop**

Chaos, ironically, was trashed. Konoka rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes as she looked at the glass strewn around, the police tape. She was going to have to clean it up. If she'd known her part-time job was going to be like this… “What a mess.”

“It's pretty rad though.” Came a voice from behind her.

Konoka whirled around, coming face-to-face with a blonde, a dozen butterfly bandages on her beaten-up face. Konoka still recognized her.

“Y-you're the crazy biker that crashed here!” Right through the front window! It was a miracle nobody had been hurt. “What?...”

“Oh, I work here now.”

 

**5\. College/University**

She probably shouldn't care so much about the woman spooning her right now. And loving her, the sex, everything past 'being polite'? Definitely a mistake. But there was just an unbridled passion to her… Konoka was like a moth to the flame. Add in what they called a 'caretaker's instinct' and she'd been doomed from the start.

The start, so innocuous. Just running into somebody first thing Monday morning. She'd been thrown to the ground and Tsukuyomi had looked down at her. Completely uncaring. Konoka had actually asked what was wrong with her. She hadn't been expecting 'I'm a sociopath'.

 

**6\. Fairy Tales - Hagoromo**

Why was she back? She had no reason to descend to the mortal earth again and again. No threat, no blackmail.

Not anymore. The deal had been completed a long time ago. The wheat-haired girl that had kept her feather robe from her had only requested a dance. Konoka had danced. Konoka had gotten her robe back. Konoka had returned to the heavens.

But not before her lips had been taken. And she would never get that back.

And maybe it bother her quite so much. She was dancing for the girl again tonight, a smile on both their lips.

 

**7\. Fantasy**

Finally, hours after waking up, she had the courage to ask her captor why she'd kidnapped her. The girl, silver-blond-haired and purple-eyed didn't seem like the kidnappers Konoka had come to expect. She wasn't a mage after her power from what she could sense.

“Because it's traditional.” The girl nodded sagely.

“Tra...ditional?”

And in four steps, the blonde was silver-scaled and innumerably bigger, fangs and horns and wings, sleek and powerful muscles sustaining a sinuous body. “Traditional.”

Konoka barely heard her. Staring into the slit pupils on star-speckled purple orbs, she could only think of how beautiful the dragon was.

 

**8\. Ghosts**

Staring down at Konoka's deep black tresses, spilling over her shoulders and covering pale skin, Tsukuyomi fought the urge to pull the heiress closer to her body. Privately, she marveled at how good the human body contact felt. How warm it made her feel.

She was in love, wasn't she?

She sighed and looked at the corner of the room. An albino child, white-winged, stared at her and Konoka. She had always been there. Ever since Tsukuyomi had killed her, ten years ago.

“Are you happy now?” Asked Tsukuyomi.

The ghost smiled one last time before fading like incense smoke.

 

**9\. High School**

Konoka knew what had happened the moment she set eyes on her. The next thing she knew she was dragging Tsukuyomi into the closest bathroom.

“Again?” She hissed. “You promised!”

Tsukuyomi shrugged, then shivered as her shirt was lifted up and cold fingers ran over her ribs. Her maybe broken ribs.

“You're not going to be able to go to gym.” Konoka frowned at the yellow, purple and black bruises, the tense silence stretching. “Why do you keep fighting?”

Tsukuyomi blinked. “It's who I am.” The bell interrupted them, but not before the shorter girl gave Konoka's lips her apology.

 

**10\. Historical**

Konoka didn't look out of her window and hope to see blue and white uniforms. Even if she was among them, the shinsengumi coming to their house was… bad. So she didn't look for a familiar swordswoman and tried to forget instead.

But she didn't want to rest her gaze on her new bodyguard. The former ronin sat against the wall, the hair that mistakenly marked her as a foreigner tied in a top-knot. Calloused fingers rested lightly on her sword's pommel, eager to draw the blade. Last night, those fingers…

A mistake.

Konoka still averted her eyes and blushed.

 

**11\. Magic/Witchcraft**

Konoka's pretty sure they don't need this for the ritual. Or they might. She's… not sure if she's against this. Not with how Tsukuyomi's tongue is dipping down and…

“I-I can't chant lik-like this.” She whimpers hoarsely.

“The ritual can wait.” The blonde's eyes twinkle mischievously. “I've always wanted to do this. I heard it increases the potency of the circle permanently.”

“You're, hm. Incorrigible.” They were supposed to start preparing the tools for tomorrow. The only reason 'Yomi is even with her is because she needs a bit of a warrior's blood. But damn if it doesn't feel good.

 

**12\. Married/Domestic**

“Yomi! Put the table outside!”

The blonde huffed good-naturedly. “Going.”

“You know, how did you even get that nickname?” Asked Negi, bouncing his child on his knee. “I've always thought you'd be someone who gave nicknames instead of having one.”

“Oh, I have my nicknames for Konoka, but my name is very long. It's just easier to shorten it up. So, Yomi.” She grinned. “I also have another nickname… but there are children present.”

“Wha! Now I'm curious! That's not fair!” Negi complained much to the blonde's amusement.

Not that she would reveal what Konoka called her in private anyway.

 

**13\. Movie Fusion – How to train your Dragon**

The clouds stretched from horizon to horizon, hiding the snow-covered plains underneath. It was a whole new world up in the air.

Konoka felt Tsukuyomi shift her grip on her waist. She'd been tense when the flight started, but had relaxed and now… now she was holding on to her almost protectively. Like what Konoka thought a warrior should be. She patted Setsuna's white scales thankfully. The dragon hadn't really liked the blond warrior, but still helped Konoka change her mind. The healer knew she had always wanted to soar higher than the clouds.

And maybe now things could change.

 

**14\. Musicians/Bands**

'Yomi paid back her debts. Konoka marveled at the electric cello, imagining the possible sounds that her bow would now be able to bring forth. “Who did you threaten to make this?” She joked.

The blonde shrugged. “Fate owed me a favor.” Then she smiled. “Now you can come with me and play the metalest of metals in the street. No hijacking power lines, I swear.”

“We can still be arrested for public disturbance. And I can't pay bail if I'm behind bars with you.”

Tsukuyomi kissed her forehead. “Your father pays then.”

“He won't pay yours, you realize that.”

 

**15\. Mythology**

Their side had lost this time. Again, Konoka wondered about the cycles that sustained the faith of their world. Fighting, just to stop for a time and make demands to the losers. She was no longer a child. Now that they had lost…

“I want her.” The blood-covered goddess on the other side pointed straight at her. Her purple eyes, slitted, burned. Of course they did. She'd established herself from a young age as one from the Domains of War. Specifically, of pillage.

Konoka shivered. But the law was the law, so she crossed over Mahora's Roots. Into her arms.

 

**16\. Neighbors**

She'd come home yesterday very, very late. Konoka almost hadn't noticed, but she'd been up all night working on an essay. It was the third time she set eyes on her next-door neighbor and she'd moved in six months ago. The mystery consumed her. The way people went out of their way not to mention a girl that was probably younger than Konoka herself. The stealth she had to have.

The jazz music she could hear if she strained her ears.

Konoka wanted to talk to her, to know her. And for some silly reason she hoped she'd impress her.

 

**17\. Noir**

A whistle resonated through the alley. The next sound was of a body hitting the wet ground. Then the head. Konoka could only stare. “You killed him.”

The blonde woman in the red cocktail dress, so flirty, so dismissible, turned cold, calculating eyes towards her. “And he killed other people before. I'm just collecting somebody's blood dept.” She smiled sardonically. “First time seeing somebody die? It's almost too cute. Here, let me leave you with a pleasanter souvenir.”

Heels clicking, hips swaying, she backed Konoka into the wall. Her arms trapped her, one on each side.

Her lipstick was iron-flavored.

 

**18\. Prison**

Her friends would get her out, her friends…

“-won't get you out. Geez, Milady, is that so hard to understand?” A warm body pressed up behind her, pushing her against the bars of their cell. Hands gripped her hips possessively, then moved down, between her tights. “Being a criminal?”

Konoka whimpered, but she found it in herself to reply. “I was f-framed. And my friends will get me out.”

Tsukuyomi scoffed. “Well,” she whispered in her ear, “until then, you're mine. Or would you rather like another roommate?”

Even as the blonde bit her ear, Konoka couldn't help but agree.

 

**19\. Royalty**

It was always unnerving to visit Moscow. Admittedly, it might have been something to do with the only person she ever came to Moscow for. Tsukuyomi had done very well for herself. Once, she'd been a simple murderer… now she was the closest thing the Russian magic side had to a queen.

Once, she'd had no last name. Now she was Romanov.

A powerful name.

Also a name that allowed her to choose the ambassadors she wanted to receive, and to receive them without bodyguards.

Konoka felt guilty for worrying her friends, but Tsukuyomi didn't hurt her. Just the opposite.

 

**20\. Sex Workers**

“I thought you were a sword-for-hire.” Konoka mentioned to her partner for the night. “I was really surprised.”

“It's just another kind of mercenary work. Plus, my 'boss' knows what I'm capable off and isn't… unwise in his dealings. I'm pretty exclusive.” Tsukuyomi waggled an eyebrow at the heiress. “I was the one surprised when I got your name. Trouble in paradise?”

And the mood was gone. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“You're the one paying.” The blonde sat up. “Sun's rising.”

“Wait!” Konoka grabbed her wrist. “Can I… see you again?”

“Milady, you know who to call.”

 

**21\. Space**

With a small push, Konoka descended to the first level. From there, it was a matter of tapping the wall lightly and letting the anti-gravity do the rest. The station felt so empty. Even after all those weeks, the thought brought tears to her eyes.

It was only Konoka and Tsukuyomi now. And only she was really up and running.

She resisted the urge to open the infirmary's door and talk to Tsukuyomi. Talk to, not with, because the blonde was still comatose. The isolation was really getting to her. 'Yomi had been the team member she liked the less.

 

**22\. Sports**

“What.” Setsuna's mouth hung open.

Backflip, bikeflip, tailwhip. That was… a lot. Even from what little Konoka understood of bikes. Besides, the rider in black and Konoka's girlfriend had… made a deal.

Tsukuyomi removed and threw her helmet into the air, grinning like the cat eyeing the canary. Long blond hair with small braids tumbled down over her shoulders. “I won the bet.”

Before Setsuna could do more than pale (more than she already was), she pushed her rival aside, grabbed Konoka and kissed her. Hard. When she was released, Konoka was trembling, face flushed… and it wasn't from anger.

 

**23\. Spy/Espionage**

“What.” The word hung in the Kyoto air.

Asuna took a step back. “So wait. You, fighting maniac extraordinary and general creepy lunatic,” she pointed at the blonde swordswoman, “are a spy. Spying on that weirdo. On Konoka's dad's orders. Lost on purpose. And helped thwart this incident.”

“Correct.”

A beat. “That's insane!! Do you really expect us to believe that?”

“I also thank Setsuna for keeping an eye on my girlfriend while I couldn't.” Tsukuyomi sent a roguish grin (that only a super-spy could manage) in the black-haired girl's direction.

Konoka blushed. Asuna frothed at the mouth. Setsuna saluted.

 

**24\. Steampunk**

“Behold!”

Konoka faltered. “Ha… I didn't know you were an inventor.” She still wasn't used to her new bodyguard or 'traveling companion', but it didn't seem to fit her.

“I'm not.” Tsukuyomi blinked, puzzled. “But a friend of mine made this beauty and she likes her melodramatics.”

That made more sense. “What… is it?”

Tsukuyomi grinned. “An arc-light-powered sword. It heats up the air around the blade so that it can cut through metal like reinforced steel.”

Konoka let herself smile at her companion's childish side, blood-thirsty as it may be sometimes.

...was that an engraved monkey on the handle?

 

**25\. Superheroes**

“She's a villain, not a hero! They can't do this to you!” Cried Asuna.

Konoka tried to calm her down. “Technically, she's reforming. It's part of those new initiatives to reduce powered crime…?”

Asuna scoffed. “Who cares, she's dangerous and they can't make you partner up with her.”

She decided not to mention she been asked beforehand and agreed. “I'm a healer and granter, my powers are synergistic with weapon-types like her...” Plus, for some reason Tsukuyomi seemed to respect her word.

Asuna crossed her arms then glared at her best friend, indignant. “And why aren't you complaining about this!?”

 

**26\. TV Show Fusion - Pokémon**

“So...” Konoka sat down on the same ledge as the blonde trainer who'd come to their rescue. “You caught the Absol that was following Setsuna around...”

The blonde stopped carving up her berry for a fraction of a second. “Your friend didn't want her. Absols don't bring disaster. It's known they try to prevent them.”

Konoka… wasn't proud of that part of Setsuna. That part that was too afraid. “They just… have a bad reputation.”

“She shouldn't care. People never see underneath their assumptions anyway.”

Painfully, her heart went to the blonde trainer, because she'd done the same to her.

 

**27\. Vampires**

“Wasn't expecting to find anybody here. Much less you, Milady.” Echoed a gleeful voice.

“No.” Konoka just wanted to be alone and of all the people to find her, it was her? “Go away.”

“Why?” The blonde, now visible in the gloom of the abandoned building, approached.

Konoka shrunk back. Her fangs, bit into her lip, but no blood came out. Strange, she had taken so much blood. Red on white feathers. “Go away.” And suddenly Tsukuyomi was kneeling down in front of her, thumb pressing against her lips. Warmth on her tongue.

“You'll starve like that.” She said simply.

 

**28\. Werewolves**

She was getting blood on her skirt, but Konoka didn't care. She ran her hand through the ashen fur, a great shiver raking the beast's spine. It was somewhat invigorating to know she had such power over a creature like Tsukuyomi. It was better to know she could keep her from hurting anybody else again.

But when she was like this, immobilized by the conflict inside her… in pain. Konoka wished there was a better way. Wished wolves could not kill.

“Shhh.” She whispered against a furry ear, a gnawing in her chest. “I'm with you. Just a little longer.”

 

**29\. Western**

The tent flap opened. Konoka looked up from the engraved pipe she had been examining. As far as she knew, the woman that was taking care of her didn't smoke. Perhaps it served a similar function as incense in her spirit magic.

The woman, impossibly blonde, tilted her head, but didn't say anything. Not that Konoka would understand a word. Instead, she deposited the bird she was carrying and plucked a knife from its holding place. The eastern woman looked away.

There was a soft brush of fingers against her cheek, inquiring. Konoka touched them back, silently reassuring her caretaker.

 

**30\. Author's Choice – Soulmate Pain**

Konoka had always been pained by her bond. It was the norm for the magic side, she was told later. She wondered if they meant soulmates, or the constant phantom hole in her chest. It wasn't Setsuna, she knew. For all the bruises shinmei-ryu gave her, like those she felt, Konoka's back never hurt.

“But I don't care.” She told Setsuna.

Something went very wrong when the sword made by Konoka and Setsuna's connection struck down Tsukuyomi. And Konoka's soul erupted in agony.

The pain didn't stop when Konoka first held her hand. Except for the hole in their chests.


	2. Lightning/Yuna

**1\. Coffee Shop  
**

It's ten past six when Serah looks at her wristwatch and curses. Yuna stares at her, alarmed.

“Is something wrong?

The pink-haired girl shakes her heed, while reaching for her phone. “No, well not really. It's just I promised my sister I would be home by six. She's going to kill me.” Yuna vaguely remembers Serah has a sister in the military. She's probably strict. Whatever Serah sees on her screen makes her wince. “Can we finish this tomorrow? I really have to go.”

“Sure. Let's just pack and pay and you can leave.” She closes her own notebook. They still have time for their project. And as usual, Serah had proposed to work on it at her friend's coffeehouse, where they had a nice little corner to themselves.

“Lebreau, how much is it all?” Asks Serah, fidgeting.

The bartender chuckles and another voice answers for her. “I've already paid.”

Serah jumps. “Lightning!”

Serah's sister puts down her coffee mug and straightens up. She's so tall. “I called you.” With that, the two sisters launch into what has to be a familiar conversation. And all Yuna can think is: oh, wow. Her eyes follow the lines of Lightning's strong arms up to her shoulders and neck, until they meet two stormy blue eyes. Then, all is can think of is: oh, darn.

 

**2\. Fantasy  
**

Lightning's always been a guardian. Before Lightning, she might have been something other than steel and sparks. But a guardian is all she is. And a guardian needs something to protect.

Lightning tries not to think too much about why she left the citadel Cocoon. She isn't successful at all.

She takes the first random boat to a faraway land and practices her drills on the ship's deck until she can no longer hold herself up. She stretches and reviews her lore and prayers. She cannot get rusty. A rusty sword is a dead sword.

Spira is more of an archipelago than a continent. Besieged by a serpent from the depths, priestesses must travel to different sanctuaries to keep it at bay, hounded by the beast's spawn. It's a land in dire need of guardians. It's perfect for her.

She stops on the first temple, offering her services. The locals take a look at her foreign clothes, at her divine symbols, crystal and metal, and spurn her. A besieged land is a hostile land. Lightning sets herself in front of the temple and waits. She too, is made of crystal and metal, and she's unbendable.

Three days later her patience is rewarded. A girl of two-colored eyes strikes up a conversation. Lightning knows what she is before she asks for her protection.

 

**3\. High School  
**

Fang Yun grins like crazy when she pushes Yuna into the locker room. She sets a hand on her shoulder and faux-whispers. “Go get her, girl.” And with that she closes and locks the door behind her. Leaving Yuna stuck with Lightning. Alone. She gulps, cursing Tiddus and Wakka. Because of them, it seems like everybody in the whole school knows about her crush. Probably. She hopes it isn't because it's that obvious. That would be beyond embarrassing.

“Fang?” Comes Lightning's husky voice from behind the rows of lockers.

Yuna shivers. Then she gathers her courage and, like a band-aid, steps out fully into view. “Ah, no. It's me. Fang had… other things to do.”

The athlete is laying down on the bench and lifts both her head and an eyebrow at the girl. “Really. Damn her.” It's quite clear she believes Fang is up to something. Which she is. “You're Yuna right? You're in Vanille's class.”

“Yeah. Yuna, I'm Yuna.” Lightning knows her name! “Anyway, I can help with that ankle. I have first aid training.”

Lightning sits up, sighing. “Thanks, but I've already taken care of it. What I really needed was Fangs help to get to my car.”

“Oh. I can help.” Holding up Lightning? Possibly even driving her home?

Lightning's eyes seem to twinkle. “Really? I'd appreciate that.”

 

**4\. Historical  
**

“Do you have any idea of the trouble you're in if you are discovered?” Her adoptive sister glowers at her over her teacup. Of course, Lulu was the first to find out. She knows Yuna the best after all.

“I do.” She replies. “I'm a Duke's daughter and he's...”

“A woman masquerading as a man.”

So she knew about that too. “The important people know which he, she is. Lightning wouldn't have gotten her position otherwise. The Queen knows.”

Lulu huffs. “Well, I doubt she'd be happy to know she is sleeping with one of her handmaidens. Moreover, even leaving aside his true gender, he's barely a Viscount. Not appropriate at all for you. It would cause a scandal, which you can't afford, and would reveal who she is. And I'm sure she cannot afford that at all.” Her frown turns gentler. “For both your sakes, you should end this.”

Yuna clenches her hands on the fabric of her dress. The image of a certain captain of the guard, relaxed under the Parisian sunlight, flits through her mind again. “I… I can't, Lulu.” Tears gather in the corner of her eyes and she locks gazes with the woman who she considers family. “I love her.”

The two stay quiet for a long time, measuring each other. Finally, Lulu sighs. “Just… be careful.”

 

**5\. Movie Fusion – Phantom of the Opera  
**

The songstress is beautiful. Lightning's breath catches in her throat. She is entranced by her voice, her movements. She dances across the rafters herself, trying to get a better view of the new girl. She is so much better than the cow they have as a main star. Then again, it's Nabaat running the show. For now.

The song ends all too soon.

Lightning flashes between hidden and secret passages, listening to the backstage chatter. She only needs to gleam one thing from the senseless noise of the mass. A name. Her name.

Yuna.

'Tis a fitting name. And from there it will be easy to figure out where the girl sleeps. She hopes it isn't in the dormitory with all the others. It will make approaching her so much harder. Iddly, she thinks about which flowers she should get her. Roses have always been her signature, though she traded pink petals for black ones. And which song should she start with? Her own, Odin's Saga? Perhaps not. Odin's Wrath is far too revealing. It must a mark of the girl's spirit that she desires so much to open her heart up to her. Yes, she gets a feeling, deep in her heart, her brand throbbing beneath her mask, that the girl, Yuna, will be her salvation.

They will sing Etro's Song.

 

**6\. Spy/espionage  
**

Yuna has learned to smile and nod when necessary. She knows she should pay more attention to these gatherings, but the high society truly does not interest her. She would rather be spending time with her friends, down on Besaid's beach. The galas in particular are the worse. They always happen in the old temple, the old divisions transformed into modern caricatures. Yuna almost resents her father for it, but she knows that these events are necessary to create and maintain contacts, something essential to his job.

The reason she hates galas the most, however, is because she has to dance with everybody and pretend to be happy about it.

So she doesn't notice the that suit that replaces her dancing partner is a woman until she speaks. Intense blue eyes lock onto hers, commanding all of Yuna's attention. She shivers as the woman whispers next to her ear, body pressed tight against hers. “Lady Yuna, you are in danger.”

Reality comes crashing down on her like cold water. She gasps. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The woman ignores her. “We need to extract you as soon as possible. For that, we're going to create a distraction, a scandal.”

“Wait-” Yuna leans back futilely. The woman takes advantage of the space created between them and kisses her. And it's amazing.

 

**7\. TV Show Fusion – Avatar  
**

The spirit is finally calmed, swaying gently at Yuna's dance. The light recedes from the water as it transitions to the Spirit World and the power the priestess commands fades. There are still some reflections projected onto her face when she turns on Lightning.

“What were you thinking?” She says with more intensity than usual. Even in anger, Yuna is a gentle spirit. “I had it.”

Lightning is undeterred. “It was getting too close to you.” So she'd created some space, sending a few metal blades through the thing's non-body.

The brunette shakes her head. “I could have handled it. What you did enraged the spirit and made it harder for me to finally send it back.”

Now, Lightning feels the stirrings of magmatic anger deep within. Lightning, despite her name, is earth. She holds her ground. She does not back down. “It was too close. What if you'd lost control, just for a split second?” Her eyes narrow. She cannot stomach the thought of Yuna hurt.

But the younger girl has always been able to see through her, so she approaches and wraps her arms around her metal armor. Where she is earth, Yuna is water. She erodes at her anger with all the ease of a river and whispers against her chest. “Please. Trust me.”

Lightning is sand against Yuna.

 

**8\. Vampires  
**

The beast lies dead, its throat torn. Yuna can only watch in terror. Not of the beast. That threat has come and passed. But of her savior.

Lightning stands over the beast. Her hands are bloodstained, her jacket shredded. And through the remains of her shirt, Yuna can see the mark. Jagged and black, right over Lightning's heart. Something deep and primal shudders within her, stories and old myths flashing through her mind. Dead men walking, cold bodies searching for warmth and life force. The servants of the gods of old. L'Cie. Vampire.

Lightning takes hold of the crystal on her ever present necklace, the Eidolith? And lightning, electricity, flashes from her hand, setting the corpse alight. It's sarcastic and so appropriate at the same time and Yuna thinks, inanely, that her striking hair color is natural, not dyed as she'd thought. The woman is a creature of old. Not human, not restricted by natural laws. Then she starts walking towards her paralyzed form. No blood seeps from her injuries, she can see now. The claws scrapped out the layers of skin, exposing crystal underneath.

“We don't drink blood, you know? The legends are wrong about that.” She says against Yuna's neck and- she's fast. She kisses her skin tenderly. “But we do need deeper contact to erase memories.”

Then, she bites.

 

**9\. Western  
**

Just because Claire “Lightning” Farron is sheriff doesn't mean somebody doesn't get the crazy idea that attacking her town is a good idea every once in a while. Ishe can't fathom why people would think that's a good idea, but she's happy to educate the mongrels. Shaz just laughs and jokes one of those days the bandits are going to join to take her down and he'll have to call in the Cavalry. Seeing Rygdea again isn't on top of her priorities, so she glares. Of course, the old cot is already used to it.

She trudges into the saloon feeling years older than she is. Serah- She cuts off that thought. She has responsibilities, no matter how much she wants to saddle up Odin and chase her into the wastes. Her sister is old enough. Instead, she catches the eye the establishment's new owner, a sensual dark-haired woman called Lulu. She needs alcohol tonight. The saloon hasn't been her preferred haunt. She'd rather drink alone. But with Lulu came somebody else. She does not inquire what they are escaping by coming to her town. She just appreciates the view as the brown-haired “sister” of the owner comes to deliver her drink. The two-colored eyes are exotic, the braid cute. And from the way she's blushing, today might be Lightning's lucky day.

 

**10\. Author's Choice – Superheroes  
**

The White Knight catches her. Yuna finds herself blushing crimson beneath her mask (a hoodie and scarf combination) when glowing green eyes look down at her, piercing the flimsy protection with ease. Then they move to the shattered hookey stick whose remains Yuna still clutches. Her blush intensifies, but this time it's in shame.

“You cannot fight Chaos with such a flimsy weapon.” The dismissal is clear in his- no, her voice.

Yuna frowns. “I… was trying to help. I can heal.” Before the Knight can do more than tilt hi- her head, she continues. “I want to help. I can't just let people continue to be attacked like that.” It is not in Yuna's nature to stand idle while others suffer. She tries to convey all of that in one look, staring into the eyes of the best known and swiftest hero of Cocoon.

The Knight makes a noise that sounds… like a chuckle. “I see. Then perhaps you should better prepare yourself. You're of no use to anybody dead.” Yuna flinches and the Knight sets her down gently. “Meet me at Shiva's Fountain, in four nights.” And she's gone in a burst of pure speed.

That… had certainly been an ending to her first night as a hero. She remembered the Knight's last words. She couldn't wait for the next.


End file.
